<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>of delicious onigiri and stolen boyfriends by astraeayna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25263724">of delicious onigiri and stolen boyfriends</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraeayna/pseuds/astraeayna'>astraeayna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Fluff and Crack, Jealous Bokuto Koutarou, Jealous Hinata Shouyou, M/M, Unbothered Sakusa, also i just wanted to write crack, here's part one of my birthday fic series, i did this for my onigiri boys akaashi kageyama and osamu, i have returned to my original kingdom of crack, miya twins bickering, onigiri miya au, we love brotherly love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:07:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25263724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraeayna/pseuds/astraeayna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Welcome to Onigiri Miya! How can I help you today?" Osamu greets from the counter. He looks good as usual, with his black ensemble adorned by a little onigiri on his cap and breast pocket. Bokuto tries to contain his annoyance about how someone could look so cool while wearing an onigiri-themed outfit.</p>
<p>He is not losing to onigiri today.</p>
<p>Bokuto comments in his mind as he flashes a warm smile.</p>
<p>or bokuaka, kagehina, and sakuatsu fic where everybody is convinced that Osamu is trying to steal their boyfriends with onigiri</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>569</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>of delicious onigiri and stolen boyfriends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello! its yna here (ღ˘⌣˘ღ) it's time for my birthday gift for myself uwu</p>
<p>this is the first part of the fics ill be posting for my birthday week! (i couldn't post all of them at my actual birthday so this is plan b)</p>
<p>this is such an indulgent fic that resulted to thinking too much about my onigiri boys akaashi, kageyama and osamu. and just thinking about jealous bokuto and hinata in general. also sakuatsu's dynamic. that too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>thank you as always to my beta reader athena ( <a href="https://twitter.com/rinpng">@rinpng on twt</a>) who always has my back with great enthusiasm and saves me from my shitty grammar ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡ i love you so much and im always thankful to you!</p>
<p>so without further ado, let's go to read some crack brought to you by ur least fave birthday girl~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bokuto finishes taking a shower and is now heading to the locker rooms to change. He didn’t do free practice that day because he knew that Akaashi would also finish work early. His mind doesn’t let him forget that Sakusa sent him glares from the courtside when he was about to ask Atsumu so he pretty much had no choice but to run for his life.</p>
<p>He opens his locker to dress quickly and searches for his phone to call Akaashi. <em> Keiji told me that his mangakas were right on deadline last night so he won’t stay at the office over time. Ah, my Keiji is so hardworking and talented. He deserves a prize! Hmmmm. Maybe we should go out for dinner tonight at the restaurant Ji likes! </em></p>
<p>He looks up Akaashi’s name in his phone contacts - <em> My Keiji </em> with a world emoji because Akaashi is his world - and calls him. But Bokuto honestly thinks that the world deserves Akaashi. Because he’s so caring, loving, and thoughtful.</p>
<p>(Bokuto wants to think more about how wonderful Akaashi is, (but the author wants the story’s pace to be acceptable, so no, he won’t have more narration or he would start spitting out poetic words and make a long ass poem like Homer, while not finishing for decades.)</p>
<p>Akaashi picks up at the second ring.</p>
<p>"Keiji, I just finished practice. Are you at home?" Bokuto asks excitedly as he looks at the midnight blue planner adorned with gold stars that Akaashi gifted to him on his birthday. They both write their respective schedules on it so they would know where the other is and to make their partner not worry. Akaashi takes a picture of it on his phone and Bokuto keeps the physical copy. He looks at today’s date and it turns out that they’re both free in the evening. <em> Perfect! Now, I can take Keiji out for dinner. Good thing I know the owner, hey hey hey! </em></p>
<p>"I'm at Onigiri Miya talking to Osamu." <em> Osamu? Tsum-tsum’s brother? </em> Bokuto wonders. <em> When have they been on a first-name basis? I thought I was the only one Keiji calls by  first name. It turns out I’m not that special. </em>He makes a sad face about his realization.</p>
<p>Bokuto tries to hide his sadness and nonchalantly says confusedly, "Huh? Haven't you been there every day ever since the Tokyo branch opened?"</p>
<p>Akaashi laughs at him and agrees, “Yeah, well you know I love onigiri and I won’t ever get tired of it. Osamu makes the best ones in Tokyo! I wish I could make it myself, but clearly Osamu’s onigiri will always taste better.”</p>
<p>Akaashi sounds so happy at the thought of onigiri so Bokuto lets it go. <em> Myaa-sam seems like a nicer guy, unlike his brother Tsum-tsum who always gets mad at me when I ask him to help me with spiking practice. Well, he is the setter, so there’s nothing he can do about it! </em>Bokuto laughs to himself.</p>
<p>Well, he thought everything was fine until, "Kou, I gotta go. Osamu came back from the kitchen and said I can taste the new flavor he's making! See you!"</p>
<p>Akaashi drops the call and leaves Bokuto dumbfounded.</p>
<p><em> Does Keiji like Osamu more than me now? He didn’t even say I love you. Huh. </em> He gapes. <em> I thought Myaa-sam was a nice guy but he’s trying to steal my Keiji all along! </em></p>
<p>"That sly Miya fox! I can't believe he's been seducing Keiji with his onigiri all along. I shouldn't have put my guard down!" Bokuto yells as he stares at the log of his call with Akaashi minutes ago.</p>
<p>"I hope you're not talking about this Miya over here, Bo-kun." Atsumu comes at him from behind, hair wet from his shower. He heads to the neighboring locker on Bokuto’s right.</p>
<p>Bokuto thinks shortly and concludes, "Of course not. You don’t make onigiris, Tsum-tsum. Akaashi also wouldn't choose you anyway. Myaa-sam is more appealing."</p>
<p>"What’dya say?!" Atsumu asks, with his eyes wide open in horror.</p>
<p>Bokuto just shrugs and stares at his open locker, lost in his thoughts about the other Miya who is supposedly seducing Akaashi with his onigiri.</p>
<p>"Oh, Bokuto-san and Atsumu-san! Hello! Are you going home now?" Hinata greets as he enters the room, also coming back from the shower.</p>
<p>Both of them answered at the same time.</p>
<p>"I'm going to take Akaashi away from that sly fox!"</p>
<p>"I'm on my way to show this owl that I'm the better Miya!"</p>
<p>Hinata stares at them and tilts his head. Even though he tries to think hard, he still doesn’t understand what they’re talking about. "Huh? So where are you going?"</p>
<p>"Onigiri Miya!" They answer in unison.</p>
<p>Hinata’s face brightens at their answer. <em> Oh, I guess I won’t be going alone! </em>"Oh, you're going there? I should come with you - Kageyama is already there. He said he couldn’t wait for me ‘cause he’s already hungry."</p>
<p>Bokuto’s mind just registers that ‘Kageyama’, Hinata’s boyfriend, is already at Onigiri Miya. His golden eyes widen, making him look more like an owl.</p>
<p>"Does that boyfriend of yours also love Osamu's onigiri?" Bokuto speculates.</p>
<p>"Oh, he loves those!” Hinata answers as he stuffs more training gear in his bag. “He eats them almost every day. Hoshiumi-san also said that Kageyama even disappears at lunch then comes back with two bags full of onigiri."</p>
<p>Bokuto’s eyes grew even wider. "Hinata, aren't you scared that Kageyama will pick Osamu over you?"</p>
<p>Hinata just laughs. "That's impossible! I'm pretty sure he loves volleyball more than anything. Well, at least I come second after it."</p>
<p>"Are you sure?" Bokuto instigates.</p>
<p><em> Am I really sure about what I’m saying? </em> Hinata stops to wonder, <em> What if Kageyama likes onigiri more than me now? What if Kageyama replaces me from the top two with it and I become the top three? Am I going to be the second loser now? But I’ve always been the first. What if I get kicked out of our apartment and get replaced by onigiri? Oh no! </em> He panics. <em> I haven’t been paid by the company yet! I should stop Kageyama from replacing me! </em></p>
<p>Bokuto locks eyes with Hinata and soon, they are all off to Onigiri Miya, dragging poor Atsumu behind them, who hasn’t gotten over what Bokuto said and is still screaming about how he is the better Miya.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>"Welcome to Onigiri Miya! How can I help you today?" Osamu greets from the counter. He looks good as usual, with his black ensemble adorned by a little onigiri on his cap and breast pocket. Bokuto tries to contain his annoyance about how someone could look so cool while wearing an onigiri themed outfit.</p>
<p>He is not losing to onigiri today.</p>
<p><em> I'm here to take back the boyfriend you stole, conniving fox. Thank you for the warm welcome. </em> Bokuto comments in his mind as he flashes a warm smile.</p>
<p>“Hey hey hey!” he says instead as he discretely eyes Osamu working at the counter.</p>
<p>“Oh, Bokuto-san!” Akaashi chews and swallows. “You're already here.” Akaashi acknowledges him in between bites, his voice is a bit muffled as he chomps down on a ball of onigiri, getting rice crumbs on his mouth. He pats the chair beside him. There are at least 4 onigiris in front of him - Bokuto guesses that they must be umeboshi ones since those are Akaashi’s forever favorite, and he does not even want to guess how many Akaashi has had already.</p>
<p>Bokuto just chuckles at the sight of his lover enjoying himself too much and pulls out a tissue to wipe Akaashi’s mouth. He lightly held Akaashi’s face to be able to look at Akaashi’s eyes and have a better look of where the crumbs are. Akaashi just hums in contentment as he reaches for another one.</p>
<p>Then, Bokuto realizes that Akaashi called him Bokuto-san like the old days which was unheard of for the past four years. <em> Am I being demoted to just Bokuto-san while Myaa-sam is being promoted to Osamu? No way! </em></p>
<p>“Keiji, why aren't you calling me Koutarou?” Bokuto questions as he throws the tissue at the trash bin near their table.</p>
<p>Akaashi stops chewing and swallows before he answers, “Ah, it just slipped my tongue. Sorry, Kou.” He gives Bokuto a big smile that reaches his eyes and Bokuto swears everything feels so right again.</p>
<p><em> Ah, I’m supposed to be mad at Akaashi. </em> Bokuto curses. <em> I’m just so weak, especially when Akaashi gives those heartwarming smiles, and just watching Akaashi eat makes me happy. I think I really have it bad. Curse you Myaa-sam, for making me doubt myself for a moment. </em></p>
<p>Akaashi notices Bokuto glancing at the counter and remembers that Bokuto must be hungry from practice. "Kou. Would you like a taste? Osamu made them for me! It's not even on sale to the public yet!" He offers the one he’s eating and just tells Bokuto to open his mouth.</p>
<p>Bokuto has no other choice but to surrender. "Oh, I thought these are your usual.” He comments as he tastes tuna and mayonnaise in the onigiri. He hasn’t heard of this flavor yet, so it must be the new one Onigiri Miya is currently developing.  <em> Damn, these are so good. It’s unfair because I can’t cook and make Akaashi this happy with the food that I make. </em></p>
<p>But Osamu? Since when did Akaashi call other people by their first names? I should ask Keiji why. “You're already on a first-name basis?" He inquires as he takes another bite of the onigiri. He may be a little salty right now, but he can’t deny that he’s hungry and these taste delicious.</p>
<p>Akaashi replies as he takes a tissue to wipe away the stray mayonnaise sauce on Bokuto’s chin. "Yeah, Osamu told me it's fine if I just call him Osamu since I’m such a loyal customer and I come here every day."</p>
<p>Osamu even suggested it? That’s absurd! He should be the only one Akaashi calls by the first name. "Why can't you just call him Miya or Myaa-sam like I do?" Bokuto suggests.</p>
<p>"He has a brother and he's also in this room. That would be confusing." Akaashi’s forehead wrinkled in thought. <em> What’s wrong with Koutarou? Why is acting like this? Is the onigiri not to his liking? </em></p>
<p>Bokuto refuses to back down. "Then just call them Miya Number One and Miya Number Two!"</p>
<p>Akaashi just shrugs.</p>
<p>"Whose number one?" Atsumu suddenly comes in the conversation and plops on to the seat beside Bokuto.</p>
<p>"Osamu." Akaashi and Bokuto reply at the same time. "Definitely not you, Tsum-tsum."</p>
<p>“This is unacceptable! I should be number one!” Atsumu roars at his twin and shoots him a glare.</p>
<p>The said twin, Miya Osamu, stays unbothered while double-checking the orders on the tray.</p>
<p>After he’s satisfied, he calls out to Kageyama who’s sitting on the high stools near the exit with Hinata, "Kageyama-kun! Would you like two more? This one is on the house and I haven’t launched this flavor yet."</p>
<p>Hinata has been quiet ever since he arrived and is just watching Kageyama eat in fear that Kageyama might suddenly say he’s been replaced by onigiri. He can’t handle being replaced right now so he says, "Kageyama, don't! He's putting love spells in those. Look at Akaashi-san!"</p>
<p>Hinata points at Akaashi, who is on his who-knows-how-many onigiri. Bokuto nods vigorously beside him.</p>
<p>Osamu just laughs at Hinata’s accusation. He thinks Hinata is pretty amusing as always. He never knows what he’ll say.</p>
<p>And today?</p>
<p>It’s love spell-infused onigiris.</p>
<p>"Huh? I'm just offering onigiri. Kageyama-kun would be a good taster since he's a loyal customer and has tasted every flavor. He also gives excellent suggestions. Right, Kageyama-kun?"</p>
<p>Kageyama just replies in acknowledgment and stands up to walk toward the counter but Hinata stops him and holds on to the end of his shirt.</p>
<p>"Kageyama, no!" Hinata flashes the saddest puppy eyes he could muster. <em> This should work because I have no other plans to save Kageyama! </em></p>
<p>Kageyama visibly relaxes and slowly removes Hinata’s hand. "Hinata, dumbass, we should not decline free food." He laughs at his boyfriend’s antics. <em> He’s unbelievable, as usual. But he looks cute - uh, I shouldn’t be thinking about these things</em>. Kageyama scolds himself. <em> If I get those onigiris on the house I can save money and finally buy that stupidly expensive plushie Hinata wants. </em></p>
<p>Bokuto stands up from his table and points at Hinata and then at Osamu. He has that ‘I told you so’ look on his face that Akaashi would have never thought he’d see on Bokuto.</p>
<p>"You see, Hinata?! Osamu is turning our boyfriends away from us! He's stealing them! Onigiri Miya is the leader of the fox den!" Hinata can’t help but agree. <em> Osamu-san is luring Bakageyama with his delicious onigiri - I should stop it! </em></p>
<p>Osamu is dumbfounded at the scene unfolding before him. He has never been blamed by other people before, and worse, wrongly accused. Well, that’s with the exception of Atsumu who blames him for every petty thing, but he’s an exception.</p>
<p>He looked at Hinata and Bokuto and he could sense that they were incredibly serious. <em> Woah, hold up. What did I do wrong? Am I being framed or does the author just want to see me suffer? I am incredibly confused. </em></p>
<p>Osamu looks at the people he allegedly seduced: Bokuto’s boyfriend, Akaashi, and Hinata’s boyfriend, Kageyama. He literally has no more brain cells to work with when an accusation is this absurd.</p>
<p>He would love to clear his name, but right now, just looking at Bokuto and Hinata’s indescribable faces is giving him so much entertainment.</p>
<p>Osamu just laughs internally. He thinks they failed to consider that he is still a Miya twin and he inherited some provocation skills as well. He may be chill all the time unlike Atsumu, who always picks fights, but he can definitely play games when he wants to as well.</p>
<p>And so, Miya Osamu, the better half of the Miya twins, owner of Onigiri Miya and suspected as the stealer of boyfriends by using onigiris, rides the wave this time.</p>
<p>"Wow, you totally caught me!” Osamu feigns laughter. “Akaashi-san and Kageyama-kun, if I promise to make you onigiri every day, will you marry me?"</p>
<p>He scans the room. Thankfully there are no other customers besides this unruly pack of volleyball idiots.</p>
<p>Bokuto looks like he's seen a ghost and Hinata is staring wide-eyed at Kageyama.</p>
<p>This is definitely a joke.</p>
<p>But what Osamu isn’t expecting are the answers given.</p>
<p>"Just promise me unlimited onigiri for the rest of my life and I will wholeheartedly accept." Akaashi answers in between bites, both hands full of onigiri.</p>
<p>"Your onigiri is fantastic, Osamu-san. Tell me more." Kageyama also acknowledges his proposal and Osama is stunned.</p>
<p><em> I never thought the ever so composed Akaashi-san and stoic Kageyama-kun would be totally on board. This is fun. </em>Osamu hysterically giggles at his own thoughts as he watches the respective boyfriends complain about his proposal.</p>
<p>"Keiji!" Bokuto wails at Akaashi who returned to eating his onigiris.”Don’t leave me for this seaweed ball!” His boyfriend just gives him a thumbs up and wipes his face with a tissue.</p>
<p>“What is that supposed to mean? Keiji!” Bokuto continues to probe and it prompts Akaashi to put down his onigiri.</p>
<p>“You shouldn’t be jealous of just anyone, Kou. You do know that I love you better than anyone else in the world. right?” Akaashi just gives Bokuto a warm smile and puts an onigiri in his mouth.</p>
<p>“Now eat, Koutarou. You should be repairing your muscles right now so you can show me your Bokuto beam shot at your next match. You’re awesome as always, my superstar.”</p>
<p>Bokuto might have choked at Akaashi’s words. Just maybe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He definitely did.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now that Bokuto seems to be satisfied, what about the other troublesome couple?</p>
<p>"Kageyama!"  Hinata smacks Kageyama’s shoulder. “You shouldn’t go out there accepting marriage proposals like that! You shouldn’t give in to onigiri!” He grabs Kageyama’s shoulders and shakes him.</p>
<p>“But Osamu-san’s onigiri is delicious,” Kageyama answers curtly.</p>
<p>“That too! Stop being so honest! More people are going to love you! I shouldn’t have more competition than I already have right now!” Hinata is delirious. <em> Kageyama is too honest and that’s what’s lovable about him. That’s exactly why I should just hide him from the world or he might get stolen from me! </em> Hinata pouts at Kageyama. <em> How is he just so honest? I hate this. </em></p>
<p>“Even though you’re annoying, I like you more than anyone,” Kageyama says with his eyes locked on Hinata. Hinata.exe has stopped working and is gaping, with his eyes and mouth wide open like a fish.</p>
<p><em> Ah, young love, </em> Atsumu thinks as he glares at the two couples being lovey-dovey in front of him. <em> How disgusting. If only Omiomi was with me. We would definitely win over them. </em></p>
<p>"One order of grilled mentakoi and miso, ‘Samu. Give me yer best one." He demands as he takes a seat. Osamu rolls his eyes and Atsumu glares back.</p>
<p>"Sure!” Osamu answers sarcastically. “Card or cash?" He asks as he enters the order on the register.</p>
<p>Atsumu is astounded by the disrespect. <em> How dare you make me pay, ‘Samu? Your personality sucks! </em>"But I’m your brother!” He defends himself. “ Not to mention I shared a womb with you!"</p>
<p>Osamu isn’t fazed at all and proceeds to counterattack,"Tsumu, this isn't a bar. You either pay or go to hell."</p>
<p>"You're as annoying as ever! You jerk!” Osamu flails his arms and sharply points a finger at Osamu.</p>
<p>“Wait 'til Omi-kun-“ He starts but gets cut off by the bells ringing, signifying the arrival of someone who could either be his savior or the one who’s going to dig his grave.</p>
<p>The door opens to reveal a smug-looking Sakusa, with half his face covered by a mask as usual. Even if his mouth can’t be seen, it seems like the natural state of his face is a frown.</p>
<p>
  <em> Ah, Omi-kun! Why, your timing is impeccable. Come save your boyfriend that’s been unjustly bullied by someone who should be showing him compassion! </em>
</p>
<p>Or so he thought.</p>
<p>"You can tease him all you want. He deserves it." Sakusa goes straight to counter and sits on Atsumu’s left.</p>
<p>"Omiomi, why are you so mean to me?" Atsumu whines as Sakusa lowers his mask briefly to kiss him on the cheek.</p>
<p>"I put up with you every day, this is my only consolation." He puts his mask back and scans the menu overhead.</p>
<p>"If you cry like a baby, I'm switching to Osamu as my new boyfriend. I should have always gone with him, anyway. I like his face better." Sakusa comments and peeks at the steam machine in front of him to see if his desired flavor is still available.</p>
<p>“But we have the same face!” Atsumu complains. <em> I feel so betrayed. How can Omiomi do this to me? I love him with all my heart! But I won’t deny that this is probably Samu's plan! How dare he? </em></p>
<p>“Exactly,” Osamu retorts and sticks out his tongue. “Just accept the fact that your boyfriend likes me better.”</p>
<p>“'Samu, you son of a bitch! You seduced my Omiomi!” He grabs Osamu by the neckline of his uniform.</p>
<p>“We have the same mother! Don’t call mom a bitch!” Osamu fights back and grabs Atsumu’s collar in return.</p>
<p>Sakusa notes that everybody around them looks so wrapped up in their own worlds that they couldn’t be bothered to look at the fight happening.  He isn’t surprised in the slightest. He’s seen this too many times.</p>
<p><em> It seems that they aren’t going to stop soon. What a bunch of kids. </em> He looks around and sees Akaashi and Bokuto. He doesn’t like seeing Bokuto outside of practice but he thinks Akaashi and Bokuto are bearable, seeing as one of them has a sound mind. Sakusa heads over to their table to ask for an onigiri because he’s starving. <em> I’ll worry about the germs later. </em> He convinces himself.</p>
<p>The twins continue to fight as the one who instigated it leaves to feed himself.</p>
<p>“Then fuck you ‘Samu, and your horrible onigiri!” Atsumu grabs Osamu forcefully and lets him go flying at the onigiri steam machine beside them.</p>
<p>The machine wobbles...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then falls to the ground.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Silence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then chaos.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>TOKYO FRANCHISE OPEN @OnigiriMiya</p>
<p>Good day! Due to unforeseen circumstances, the Onigiri Miya branch will be closing an hour early today at 6pm. We are terribly sorry for the inconvenience. We look forward to serving you delicious onigiri tomorrow!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading until the end!!! i hope you enjoyed this crackhead fic of mine that i got inspiration while i took a lil walk outside the house. </p>
<p>as usual please leave a comment or a kudos if u liked this!! i always love hearing from you guys, 	(´｡• ᵕ •｡`) ♡ </p>
<p>you can also send me a dm on <a href="https://twitter.com/shiningsugalaxy">my twitter</a> or give me questions or prompts in my <a href="https://curiouscat.qa/shiningsugalaxy">cc</a></p>
<p>also, this is probably the best birthday of my life and thank you for being a part of it! ily all~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>